


The real dragon of Erebor

by forbiddenfruits



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Gold Sickness, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Post Hobbit, Treasure Hunting, Violence, Wizards, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenfruits/pseuds/forbiddenfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Smaug and the forgot dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Smaugs mind slowly filled with pleasing thoughts of this enormous castle with all of its cavernous rooms as he awoke.  
Each room overflowing with vast amounts of glittering gold and sparkling gemstones.  
The rooms not filled with jewels and precious metal contained big rows and piles of the ancient and charred remains of all of those Dwarves who were too proud, Stubborn or slow to leave on the day that Smaug had he had and laid claim to all of Erebor.  
Smaugs enormous serpentine eyes lazily peeled open revealing great honey coloured pupils that seemed to blaze and smoulder, His thick leathery lips cracked and bent into a self satisfied smile as he reminisced, The gratifying shrieks of terror emanating from the doomed Dwarves as he had chased them through the winding passageways of his new home.   
Smaug shifted his weight onto his side and rolled onto his back,Dislodging a mountain of surrounding treasure with his giant scaly body, Resulting in an enormous sparkling cascade of gold.   
Smaug shivered with delight as he remembered how he had herded the dwarvish stragglers down the large stone hallways, running and snapping and spitting the occasional fireball at them as he went.  
The panic stricken dwarves would trip and fall to the great stone floor in their terrified struggle and then they would hurry to get back onto their feet to continue their frenzied escape attempt.  
All that Smaug really had to do was to wait until they were scared or tired enough to barricade themselves inside a room and then he would just sidle up closely to the door and breath a steady stream of white hot fire at it.  
Smaug would sit outside of the firey room and wait for the screaming to begin then position himself just outside of each bubbling, melting metal door so that if any body did happen to break out of their fiery death chamber then his jaws would make short work of them.  
Smaug had repeated that same process several times on that day and he enjoyed the sport but when the screaming hushed and the castle fell silent he knew that the game was over and he knew that he was finally alone with his treasure.   
Smaug had won on that day and since then the treasure was all   
his.  
Now he was wide awake and he was in a reasonably good mood so he uncurled his massive tail, Distributed his mass between his feet and slowly meandered through the huge hallways and down several treasure strewn staircases and into the large dungeon this was by far his favourite area in his home because it contained the most treasure, The only drawback was that for the last sixty years since his first night here he hadn’t gotten any solitude.

“Thuum have you caught any food, or am i to starve?” He suddenly erupted.

The she dragon stirred and looked at her master "We have cattle lots of cattle" and she pointed her tail to a pile of dead cows in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

She raised her head and followed Smaug with her eyes as he approached the mound of cow carcasses Thuume had spent the last half of a day hunting for prey and she lay exhausted on a bed of golden coins with a her head supported on a huge stack of emeralds

" Why did you not just simply fly down here to save you the bother of walking" she asked in a flippant tone as she buried herself deeply amongst the precious objects.  
“Yes its true i do fly the route down to this room on occasion but today my good mood has overpowered me to take my time and walk but If this decision has offended you then that really is your look out “ He said matter of factly “I came down here because i’m hungry now let me eat in peace” He walked past her and closer to the fresh meat sending gold coins flying about like fire works with every step.  
He swiped the largest cow from the pile and dropped it into his mouth, spread his wings and flew over to lay on a mound of jewels then he began to eat.  
Thuume rolled her eyes at the usual curt tone and rude behaviour that he almost always exhibited towards her, She just rolled over then she shut her eyes and ignored him.  
Sometimes she wondered why she wasted her time and energy on such a grumpy brute of a dragon she let herself sink into the treasure until she was completely covered herself in beautiful glittering gems and shiny golden trinkets so that only one of her eyes showed through tiny gaps in the hoarded treasure.  
She always kept a close eye on Smaug.  
Smaug tore and chewed at his dead cow then he lay there on the vast carpet of his shining trophies and stretched out on the cold surface enjoying the feel of his immense wealth.  
Now that Thuume had vanished from his sight he was relieved that she really had left him to eat in peace but it also left him feeling slightly nervous because he didn’t relish the idea of anybody,particularly another dragon being in his trove of beauties, especially when he couldn't see what they were up to, He resented Thuumes presence in Erebor so much so that he often wished that she would go and live outside on the lonely mountain and bring him food and water when he needed it and then she could go away back out onto the mountain side until her services were required again, But when she had first arrived here sixty years ago, on the morning after Smaugs victory she had made it so that he couldn’t seriously make that suggestion to her  
that would mean going back on his word, A dragon could deceive or bend rules to suit their own purpose but a dragon would never break their word.  
she had just showed up and immediately noticed that he had a spear lodged deeply between his shoulder blades.  
Smaug was keeping watch for any ill advised dwarves looking to reclaim their homeland when saw another dragon sauntering inside the dark entrance hall, He rushed forward to tell him to leave but as he got nearer he recognised the familiar face of Thuume and as he approached her he noticed her eyes travelling up his back and coming to rest on the spear.  
" That needs to come out NOW so just you hold still" She ordered and pulled out the spear using her teeth  
Smaug bent and writhed in obvious pain “Thuumme you were not welcome in this place five minutes ago as i was coming to tell you” He impatiently snapped “Well now that you have caused me such anguish and pain in such a short space of time, My feeling is that if you do not go right now then i may visit the pain that you have just inflicted back on you and i think you know that i am more than capable of doing such a thing “It is only because i saw that my intruder today was a fellow dragon which sparked my curiosity and then i realised that it was you and i know you of old that i did not obliterate you on sight”  
Thuume ignored him and inspected the deep wound "Its really bad” She uttered.  
Smaug threw back his head, opened his mouth and produced a loud rumbling cackle “You forget that i lived on my own for a century before you ever crossed my path and i lived well i learned to cope with flesh wounds and i will do it again i just need to make a start by going hunting” he tried to make her see that she was not needed, but his this just provided her with a better argument.  
“You are not going to be doing any hunting for quite some time judging by the depth of that puncture in your back" she warned.  
Her face brightened as she formulated a plan that even the great Smaug would consider if he had enough sense.   
" You need me Smaug, lets face it, You can't hunt at the moment if you don't have assistance and i will provide you with that help” She offered “But in exchange i want to stay here, inside this kingdom in the warm" she concluded with a self assured grin on her lips.  
Smaug eyed her with disdain blazing in his eyes.  
“ Don’t be ridiculous girl i do not need help, especially help from the likes of you.  
Now that the spear is out the wound will heal and it will not affect my hunting abilities so i regret to inform you that your venture here today was unsuccessful and you are still not welcome , now LEAVE”   
Her grin disappeared and was replaced by an expression of outrage "You stubborn old fool” She shouted in a fit of frustration “Fine you insist that you don't need help from me or anybody else, well then i will go and leave you but just remember i offered to help you, remember it when you are starving and dying of thirst and all because of your damnable pride, you stupid reptilian oafe" She hollered then she turned, spread her wings and flew through the exit in a towering rage and continued up the lonely mountain’s face.  
“Ahh at long last, A miracle” Smaug proclaimed “finally the dim whit has left” He triumphantly turned around and unfurled his wings ready to fly back to his wonderful treasure filled dungeon.   
However as soon as he stretched forward he found that he felt a sharp, stabbing pain where his now open wound was, Well he thought that ache is rather annoying but hardly enough to stop me from hunting for food and he felt so smug that Thuume had been wrong about this that he almost sneered, He shook off the pinching sensation in his back and tried again.  
As soon as his feet had left the flag stoned floor he felt a searing pain running the whole length of his spine from the spear wound right down to the tip of his tail and his mind whirled with an intolerable pain, He opened his mouth wide and let out an immense roar then he fell hitting his great head on the cold floor and he lost consciousness.  
Outside Thuume heard the noise and hesitated for a few seconds, Why should she come to the rescue when he was so arrogant that he wouldn't even admit when he needed help, She decided that she would leave him to struggle and stew in his own juices, She prepared to fly away into the night air but suddenly felt a pang of guilt and it rapidly began to ebb away at her conscience "Curse him" She snarled and she flew in the direction of the crash to find the enormous fire breather in a crumpled heap on the floor "Smaug" she shrieked, She was a little unsure to begin with so she gingerly made her way forward and gave him a firm shake "Smaug" she shouted a little bit louder, Panic rising then he slowly began to stir and she let out a sigh of relief.  
Smaug lay in a dazed state on the cold, unyielding floor, He was breathing heavily and trying not to tense any muscles for fear of that mighty surge of pain coming back, He looked around him trying to fully assess his surroundings when he was faced with the most breathtakingly beautiful vision and she was standing over him, She was the a majestic looking Fire drake dragon he had ever seen and just like him she was perfect  
From her Strong, fierce looking face containing a perfectly lethal looking row of pointed teeth, Down her long, sinewy and gracefully arched neck his eyes moved over her powerfully built and perfectly toned body, He looked on in wonder over her muscular legs with sharp, curved talons on each toe He even marvelled at her heavy tail and her expansive wings and as a fire drake Smaug knew that from the start of her exquisite nose up over her horned head and the rest of her frame she would be covered in Gold, Red and brown scales all blending together and culminating in an astonishingly exquisite mottled effect, he was speechless nothing ever left him in such a state of awe but this female was as gorgeous as he imagined himself to be.  
She was a just a couple of metres shorter than he was, Females were always a little smaller than males.   
She shifted her magnificent head and a new beam of light streamed into the room from the open door behind her throwing more light into his line of vision and he saw her more clearly.  
On first appearance she was a lovely specimen of a female fire drake withe her lovely physique and almost bronze colouring to her scales, But on closer inspection Smaug saw flecks of other colours in her, there were specks of pale green, pale blue and silver dappled over her entire hyde, Smaug felt his interest fade she was obviously some form of Fire drake hybrid and he had little to no appreciation for dragons of that kind. The unwelcome female stepped nearer allowing more light so that now he could see absolutely clearly and he noticed her enquiring eyes she was looking right at him, He recognised those swimming lilac eyes.  
“Thuume” he raged “what are you still doing here when i have already ordered you to leave” he angrily demanded and struggled to his feet.  
" I was leaving when you decided to very loudly and dramatically fall and then you passed out, because of course the great smaug can manage himself" she spat sarcastically glaring at him through slitted eyes " Your rediculous pride will one day kill you” she added tartly “Just let me help you" she pleaded anticipating his angry stare " You can cut that out for a start" She Exclaimed as he watched her with fury in his eyes. " I could just leave you now while you are in pain and vulnerable, but this time i won't come back, The choice is yours" She threatened “And for curiosities sake i have to ask, How did you end up getting hurt anyway?" she asked as an afterthought.   
He tried to stand up but searing pain slammed him hard back down onto the floor “Fine” He groaned “you can stay until i am healed and fetch food and water, But be warned if you take so much as a tiara out of my kingdom and you do not return it promptly then whether i have fully recovered or not i will track you down and i will kill you” He warned “ And in reply to your question, I take it that you were referring to the spear shot” He asked without waiting for a response “That was courtesy of king Thror’s son’s son prince Thorin, But i will visit my suffering and more back on him, you can be sure of that” He smirked as he vowed his revenge “Now i am not going to move tonight so you need to go and shut that door permanently as i don’t want any other unexpected visitors and then you will need to keep guard of the place while i rest” He informed her.  
Thuume was still there because the agreement was that she could stay until Smaug was recovered enough to hunt for himself, That day never arrived.  
The deep gash made by the spear had all but healed within four months, so that he was left with just a few scarred scales, But the internal damage was irreparable.  
While the spear was in his back it seemed that it had done some nerve damage and for a few years he could not fly at all without being in absolute agony, so one day he slowly walked through the winding tunnels and wide hallways with the support of Thuume until he finally reached his beloved treasure trove of a dungeon he nestled himself deeply into the gold camouflaging himself shining spoils where he let his eyes fall shut and he slept and slept, While Smaug was unconscious worry had begun to flood Thuumes head and concern began to take over, and as time went on the worse it got.  
She had known Smaug for her whole life and had never known him to sleep so deeply.  
After three weeks of silence Thuume looked at Smaug with stress and panic etched into her face, Smaug had hardly moved over the weeks, not even in his slumber, In fact the only sign that he was still in the land of the living was the occasional blast of fire from his nose if he breathed particularly heavily, she had managed to source some mutton from a near by farm in the dead of night and she knew that he needed to eat in order to regain some energy. It has been too long since he ate she thought as she slowly approached him " Smaug you need to eat" she said gently and she received no response " Smaug if you want rid of me you need to eat and start to use your wings again" she bargained.  
Smaug lay awake but not moving still half covered in riches with his eyes shut listening to the youngsters chatter and didn’t show any signs of consciousness until she was quiet at, He was suddenly up on his hind legs, Towering over Thuume “It is not my will that you are even here in my presence, You would not leave me be, then you took advantage of me when i was at my lowest and used my weakened state to muscle your way into this kingdom and now you taunt me with the offer of food under the condition that i put myself in more pain by trying to fly, Well i hate to disappoint you but i see exactly what you are upto, You want me more hurt so that you can stay here for ever to keep all of my prized trophies” He loudly accused.  
" Dont be so stupid i want you to be healthy again you old fool" she shrieked hurt and anger rolling off of her " why is it that you doubt me, have i not always tried to be there for you? still you regard me as a thief sent to steal your riches, Well i do not want your treasure" she thundered hurling the mutton at him " have it i don't want any, i am quite capable of finding my own food” she yelled then she looked up at his scales suddenly noticing one was missing " and what have you done there?" she asked indicating the missing scale.  
Smaug did not apologize, No matter what the situation was he would never do that, He had no aptitude for humility so he decided to ignore the question of his faith in her and he began to explain the missing link in his beautiful patchwork of scales. “As you know i triumphed over those detestable dwarves almost five months ago, on the day before your arrival in Erebor, Well let me eat some of that mutton then give me a moment or two to make myself comfortable and i’ll give the whole story of that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Smaug picked up a piece of mutton in his mouth but he didn’t chew it instead he turned his head slowly to pinpoint Thuumes location within the dungeon.  
She was sat on a blue wall hanging with golden embroidery on it, She had obviously taken this from another part of the castle as Smaug had never seen it before but he recognised it to be in the colours of Durins line, Thuume had pulled it over a wide expanse of gold and fashioned a type of make shift bed with it.  
Smaug turned his head back then he tossed the mutton over his shoulder to land at her feet, Sharing food was always Smaugs way of apologizing without the use of the words”I’m sorry”, for his earlier, unfounded and unfair accusation.  
The jolting action of throwing the meat however caused a violent chain reaction of inner turmoil for Smaug, Firstly there was an immeasurable pain that radiated from that damned point where that spear had been lodged, Then an overwhelming feeling of anger at having been shot in the first place and frustration that it took so little to make it react so badly and lastly he knew that Thuume was watching him and he was far too proud to let her see any sign of weakness in him.  
He merely winced and clamped his mouth tightly to ensure that no sounds of anguish escaped his lips, He waited for the wave of agony to pass, then he moved across the room and sat amongst his gold and other gems he was facing Thuume and he was prepared to tell her every detail of how he emerged victorious on that wonderful day.  
Thuume knew that he was masking some distress, she watched as a grimace appeared on his face and he took a sharp intake of breath , He tried to hide it but she saw him flinch slightly with every step that he took.   
She desperately wanted to go and help him but she didn’t dare to, She knew Smaugs low tolerance for sympathy and she feared his temper. She had watched him for her whole life and she idolised him, She didn’t want to generate as much fear and hatred as Smaug did but she did desire the high level of respect that he had achieved.  
Thuume picked up the offered piece of mutton and chewed it as she watched him as he carefully moved around the bejeweled dungeon then she waited patiently for him to tell her the story of his adventure.  
Smaug now just felt a dull ache in his back so he loudly cleared his throat and began.  
"As you should be aware i had been somewhat distracted and preoccupied for the past year by an unknown thing, well it turned out to be the most insatiable gold lust."  
Thuume remembered the amount of anxiety and panic that she had felt on the very first time that She had watched her mentor fall into a deep trance, These trances became such a regular occurence that Thuume became desensitized to them that she learned to keep her cool and to wait for it to pass, With the help of old Radagast she had long ago worked out that Smaug was deep in the throes of a powerful sickness that was caused by the call of gold.   
As a mixed breed she could not understand the consuming and sometimes fatal call of unseen riches because it was not something that she could never feel, She just couldn’t imagine willingly risking her own life just for a mountain of shiny treasure, She had long since reached the conclusion that perhaps her blended bloodline worked in her advantage.  
Smaug took note of her understanding in her face “Ahh good you remember, well i must admit that i am very glad that you are not just staring back at me blankly” The implication being that he would not have paused to explain it to her anyway.  
“On that momentous morning all those months ago, i woke in an awful state at the end of a truly enlightening dream about the very fortress that was filled to the rafters with beautiful, glittering and never ending supply of spoils that i had been seeing in frustratingly short visions for all those months, But this time the images did not fade away after only a moment or two instead they carried on for long enough that i was able to determine that i had been catching glimpses from the inside of one of the dwarven kingdoms of middle earth for all of that time.   
Now i saw a small, wrinkled old man with a large, bulbous nose he had long, and extravagantly decorated facial hair and he wore a full length robe of dark blue with intricate gold designs at the edges with a tabard of dark, sleek furs finally resting on top of his long mane of grizzeled, grey hair sat a band of delicately shaped metal, I was still admiring this splendid and unique crown when the vision widened and i saw that this king was perched up on a hugely oversized marble thrown with inlaid, ornate golden features.   
I was by now in no doubt whatsoever that i was in fact looking upon a dwarven king.   
Until that day i had never personally encountered any of these creatures myself before but over the course of my life i had heard stories from others who have had dealings with them and i had gained enough information to know that generally dwarves are squat little things, usually with a large round nose and an absurd amount of hair.  
Thuume was laying down with her body stretched over the stolen, blue wall covering and her long neck was stretched along the gold strewn floor with her snout pointed toward Smaug so that her head was angled perfectly so that she could see and hear every word he had to say because in her humble opinion nobody told a story as well as smaug could.  
Smaug quickly shot a look in Thuumes direction so that he could make sure that she was still paying attention to him, when he was fully satisfied that he was still being listened to and watched his ego inflated and he continued.  
"So from the dream i understood that there was a great dwarven fortress that was filled with loot that was just waiting for me and all that i would have to do was get some pesky dwarves out of my way, The very idea of storming this castle and laying siege to all of the fantastic and beautiful things inside was intoxicating but i was suddenly consumed by a powerful rage as i realized that although i now knew that i had been envisioning this same fortress for all of those many months, It was still a great source of anger to me that i had no idea which of the many dwarven kingdoms i was seeking was it Moria or Nargothrond or could it be Orocarni, i felt my heat rising in anger so i decided to fly to the nearest stream and cool off in it, i intended to go for a swim in order to calm my nerves then i planned to hunt and to formulate a plan to find the correct location of the dwarven treasure trove, I landed near to the water but as i walked toward the lake the whole clearing became eerily silent, The wind ceased to blow, The birds stopped their singing and the water no longer flowed everything was still when suddenly i heard a woman's voice and it whispered the most delightful sentence”.  
The mysterious, feminine voice whispered “That which you desire lies within Erebor”.  
“I was in a temporary state of euphoria upon realising that i would only need to travel for a few miles to the south until i would reach the lonely mountain and the entrance to Erebor then i could take possession of my new home, however it soon dawned on me how very odd it had been that i had not spoken to a solitary soul about what i was looking for but somehow this being whoever she was, had not only known what was in my mind but she had willingly and unasked provided me with the answer.   
I searched all the way along the waters edge to find the source of the voice, i chopped down trees with my tail to find her but this was a fruitless endeavor, She was nowhere to be found so i completely gave up on trying to find her because i had so much more important things on my mind.  
I took a drink from the lake and headed south toward the lonely mountain i soon reached the thriving town of Dale when i realised that i had better find something to eat, I would soon be at Erebor and would need a good store of energy if i was to take the place successfully, I smashed and burnt that town to the ground in my search for meat but there was none.  
I next reached the town of Esgaroth and before long i spotted three unattended horses, My arrival in this town however had not gone unnoticed i could hear the hurried footsteps of many people all scrambling and plotting to attack me from behind.  
I Had no time and even less patience for this ambush so i swung my tail wildly and forcefully behind me and i didn’t care about what i hit, I crushed and smashed much of the town behind me.  
I saw one man rushing ahead of me he appeared to be carrying a long, Slim parcel under his arm and it was tightly wrapped in animal skins, With his other hand the man untied each of the three knots that held my intended prey tethered to that spot as he passed, He then proceeded to give the ponies a thunderous clap on the hind quarters so that they scattered away from me.  
The man ran forward and i angrily chased after him , I pursued him him threw the dust and debris of his home”.  
I snarled into his back “Who are you”.   
“He didnt even turn so that i could see his face but he had the strong, Tall build and broad shoulders of an experienced hunter, I couldn’t help but wonder though, if he is indeed such a brilliant hunter as his physique suggests then why does he run away scared”.  
“My name is Gideon and i shall bring about your demise” “Said my cowardly adversary then he ran around a corner and disappeared from view.  
Enough i thought i had wasted too much time already first in Dale and now here, i wanted to finally accomplish my most important goal across the water in Erebor so i took to the sky and prepared for my flight across the water and onto the mountain side.  
From the corner of my eye i found that fool Gideon he was stood at the top of a tall roofless tower with a large wind lance and several deadly black arrows, As soon as i laid eyes on the arrows i knew that they must be what was in his parcel for the first time in years i was gripped by true fear, No dragon has ever survived the direct and deep stab of a black arrow.  
Gideon fired arrow after arrow to stop me but by some miracle they all seemed to miss me, even though i had been lucky so far i still understood this huge danger and i didn’t wish to push my luck so i abruptly turned around and flew away from Esgaroth and toward my new palace.  
My flight and subsequent take over of this magnificent home of mine were both quite obviously a success, aside from my injury that was caused by the kings dim witted grandson, He had seen my approach and had raised the alarm from within to set every armed defence to attack me on sight this decision of his resulted in an agonising, Fiery death for many of this rich families very own loyal people.  
I somehow evaded every single spear or flaming arrow that was aimed at me and when the constant barrage of weaponry had momentarily stopped for reloading i turned quickly and set my tormentors ablaze with one sweeping breath of fire and as i watched the failed “dragon slayers” reach their final, Painful moments i roared as i felt a sharp, Wrenching pain in my back.  
I turned in an effort to see what or who had inflicted this awful pain, I saw a younger, Leaner looking version of the king, He looked at me with a smirking leer on his face, He was much younger than the king but the resemblances were so striking that there was no question in my mind of how they were related to each other,  
As i glared in the direction of the kings grandson i searched for the cause of his obnoxious grin as i felt that tight stabbing pain return to my back.   
I twisted my neck and head head to examine the area between my shoulders because that is where the pain was coming from, I had barely even glanced over my back when i notiiced something protruding from between my shoulder blades, Just below my wings it was obvious from the shape and size of the wretched thing that it was a spear and it was equally as obvious who exactly had thrown it, At least now i knew why he had looked so thoroughly pleased with himself.  
As i turned back to face the idiot prince i found that he was gone, I didn’t even try to seek him out i just continued through the many halls and corridors of this fortress and past terified, scurrying dwarves until i found my beloved treasure filled dungeon.  
This part of the castle was as astonishingly beautiful as it is today with gold and silver coins and nuggets thickly carpeting the floor and the radiant blanket of scattered gems and jewels that lay on top of them.   
I was so dazzled by the beauty that surrounded me that i almost didn’t see the two dwarves who were near the entrance that i had just come through over by the stairs.   
It was the king and his grandson, king Thror was knelt amongst the vast expanse of valuables and he was huddled over something that i could not see and the devoted prince was stood behind his grandfather, Looking at him, Neither king nor prince realised that i was present watching and listening.  
The younger dwarf was begging and pleading with the king to get up and flee but the old man stood up and thrust his hand in the air, In his clenched fist i saw that he held a strangely angled band of gold with blue Sapphire banding, I recognised it immediately it was unmistakably the crown of Durins heirs Thror shouted”  
“I just can’t part with it all my dear boy”  
“ He paused and his grandson who had his back to me seemed to shrink as his shoulders slumped and he stared silently at Thror then suddenly his back straightened and he stepped nearer to the king.  
Thror’s faced rained of colour as he looked to his grandson and then stared straight past him and looked me in the eye as he saw that i was stood behind them, Thror peered into his grandsons face and cried”  
”I am so sorry Thorin, i never meant to bring this down on you, i didn’t ever want for my own kin to be killed while trying to protect what they love but i cannot leave”  
“My only thought was so the young dwarf’s name is Thorin.  
Thorins entire frame stiffened as he saw the fear in his grandfathers staring, waxen face he spun on his heel and was shocked to see me stood there but his stunned gape soon changed to a look of pure disgust and loathing, He quickly turned back to the king, closed the distance between them he wrenched the crown from Thror’s hand and held it in his own”.  
“ You have no say in the matter we are leaving now”   
“Thorin raised the crown and placed it on his grandfathers head”  
“ But you will be leaving Erebor still as a king”  
“ When he had finished talking Thorin sprang forward and grabbed the kings furs then commenced to pull the old man from the room so forcefully that his feet barely touched the ground he just let his grandson drag him out while he wept for his lost fortune.   
I watched as they made their hasty retreat up the stairs and out of the dungeon, i ran in the direction that they had gone in and all the way i was shooting fireballs in the hope of burning them to a smoky crisp, But as i made it back to the entrance of Erebor taking the same route that they had and i never encountered their smoking remains i presume that they made it out and away from here.  
I made the mistake on that day of letting them leave this place alive but now that i realise the lasting affects of prince Thorins speer, If i ever get him in my clutches again i don’t intend for him to live to tell the tale.  
Some time later when i had won this fortress and i had rid the place of the remainder of the dwarven vermin i settled myself in the dungeon with all of my new found beauties for a sleep, i stretched in preparation for my nap and suddenly i felt a sore patch of skin on my chest just above the place where my heart is and when i looked down to inspect the affected flesh i noticed that one of my scales had been loosened in exactly the area that the fool from Esgaroth, The man Gideon had been shooting at me with those infernal arrows, I lightly brushed at the scale with a claw when it fell easily and painlessly from my chest and onto the floor.  
The loss of one scale is not much of a concern to me so i happily recalled the events of my largely successful day in my mind and slowly drifted into a light slumber, I awoke the next morning to the sound of footfalls ascending the mountain and when i looked to investigate outside who should i discover but you.  
Thuume straightened her neck and looked him in the eye “yes but you have to admit that you’d be lost without me” She said cheekily.  
Smaug threw a mock glare at her “ I have to admit nothing of the sort, but i think that you privately know that i am quietly very grateful for all of your help” He realized that he had just kind of paid her a compliment so he changed the subject “Oh and how did you know where exactly in middle earth you would find me on that morning”  
Thuume fidgeted uncomfortably where she sat and a blank expression came over her face “An unknown woman told me where you would be” She said dreamily


	4. Chapter 4

Smaug was visibly disturbed by Thuumes admission and he quickly asked with panic in hiS voice  
“What do you mean Thuume?, Who told you where i was? and how did they know?”  
Thuume looked up at her mentor unsure whether or not to divulge the truth, She was unsure of how he would take the news " I..I heard a woman's voice in much the same as you did, I don't know who she is but she told me where I would find you' She said all thoughts of sleep gone and she found herself alert and following Smaug and she was not willing to take her eyes off of him.  
Smaug had listened to her reply intently and although he was absolutely certain that she was telling him the truth this did not calm his nerves in fact it had set him even more on edge he was pacing around the dungeon triggering a miniature explosion of coins with each footfall.  
“I do not think that you are lying, I believe that you don’t know who she is but i want to know how she could possibly have known what i was looking for and why she mysteriously led us both separately to Erebor” 

 

Thuume Looked into the worried face of the older dragon It had not really bothered her who had led her to this place, But as Smaug continued to panic, Tension flooded her body " I don't Know if you think It is a trap? she asked feeling her panic begin to soar "Well then she must have some sort of magical powers" she said logically speaking her thoughts.  
Smaug rushed at Thuume and came to an abrupt stop just shy of her front legs, He put his weight onto his fore legs and dug his taloned feet deeply into the thickly heaped treasure so that his feet were no longer visible under the reflective mass then he straightened his back and rolled forward onto his shoulders and he pushed his spiked head to rest within a hairs breadth of Thuume’s slightly quivering face.  
“ I had already figured that magic was involved because she knew exactly what each of us wanted and how we could find it and how could she have supplied the answers without actually being present if not by magic” He loudly stated and then continued more calmly “Thuume you did not talk about me to your dear friend Radagast and allow him to keep tabs on me, Did you”

 

Thuume could feel the annoyance throb away within at his accusation and moved away from him, She viewed him over mounds of glittering treasure " No, I did not" she said trying to keep her voice even and calm but unable to keep the annoyance out of it " Why would I?" she questioned unable to fathom why he still did not trust her after all this time and all she had done to prove herself to him.  
Smaug unclenched his feet and relaxed his back resulting in a huge surge of pain between his shoulder blades serving as a painful reminder both of that damned spear but also of the idiot Thorin.  
As he slowly walked back across the enormous dungeon he was careful to show no sign that he had yet again hurt himself so as he walked he kept the ever threatening grimace from his face, when he came to a stop he circled back on the spot so that he was facing Thuume then he lowered his body to the ground with no small amount of care not to suddenly tense his muscles for fear of the agony that would cause him.  
“ I knew that you would react in this way Thuume but your close link and my acquaintance with Radigast is the only connection that either me or you have with magic so i thought that maybe your loyalty to him had made you feel that you were willing to betray me, it was a natural assumption”

 

Thuume could feel hurt well up at the assumption " well I didn't " she stated trying to hide her feelings because to show emotions was a sign of weakness in Smaug’s opinion  
" and I never would, I am as much in the dark about the voice as you are"   
if truth be told she thought she had dreamt the womens ethereal voice until her mentor had mentioned it, she had forgotten all about it as the weeks had gone on  
" But I don't believe she means us any harm, I mean she would of done it right?" she asked the other dragon trying to convince herself that she spoke the truth, but unsure just the same.   
Smaug looked suitably rueful that he had once again wrongfully cast doubt on to Thuumes loyalty and he made a mental note to try not to do that so very often but trust did not come easily to him, Smaug turned his head and motioned to the slightly uneven cluster of cracked scales between his shoulder blades and warned quietly “It just worries me that this seemingly kind and helpful voice maybe a very serious hidden danger, Just dont disregard it", He said as he gestured to the damaged patch of scales on his back “I took the young dwarf prince and his damned spear for granted and i am paying the price for it and i don't want want to overlook yet another danger”.  
Thuume could see the fear in Smaug’s eyes and somehow his fear caused her to feel more nervous and on edge " We must tell each other if this voice speaks to us again" she said trying to sound confident and calm,when she actually felt scared and fearful " Do you really think Radagast could be behind this" she asked. she had always found the wizard kind and trust worthy, but now finds her self doubting what she knew .  
Smaug turned to look at Thuume and began to think back over the years and all of his encounters with the old wizard and whether he had any solid reason to mistrust him but he could think of none.  
Smaugs relationship with Radagast had begun five years before Thuume was even born when Smaug had been in hiding from Glaurung the ancient wingless fire drake of Augband, Smaug had taken refuge inside a large, empty old shack which he thought looked as though it had once been used as a timber mill evidently by the stacks of long abandoned spider web strewn and dust covered logs.  
This hiding place was both baron and dilapidated but it served as an ideal place of refuge, It was situated near the border of the great forest lands of the east, with a dense covering of trees hardly any light penetrated the area and a stream ran straight past the right hand side of the outside wall.  
He walked inside when he arrived on that first day and strode across the dusty, wooden floor. Plunked down onto his stomach and closed his eyes.  
He barely moved for almost two months in his mind he just kept reliving his epic fight with the all powerful Glaurung the father of all dragons.  
For centuries Glaurung had been the infamous terror of middle earth but in recnt years not much was heard of him. He was not of the winged race of dragons and he had the power of mind manipulation over man and elves.  
Over time Glaurung had heard tell of the rising power that was Smaug so he began to watch the activities of the young dragon and he quickly saw the ruthlessness and strength, He recognised the traits of his own character and started to view him as a potential threat to his fearsome reputation.  
Glaurung closely tracked Smaug and was able to preempt most of his moves so that he could terrorise settlements and claim the glory before Smaug could swoop from above.  
After a month of being outdone at least twice a week by Glaurung, Smaug endeavored to find his lair and confront him .  
It did not take long for Smaug to identify the scent of Glaurung and he followed that scent through the long grass and the tall trees of a short stretch of woodland and over a flowing brook then he spotted a series of large and deep footprints leading to a crevice like opening halfway up the face of a large grass covered hill and on close inspection he found that the footprints were the same shape as his own but they were much larger, He knew that they belonged to the dragon that he was seeking so he followed them inside the opening and he found that he was now stood in pitch blackness but the ground was much muddier and so softer and smoother under foot than the tangled long grass outside.  
Smaug blindly walked forward in the dark and let his eyes search in the darkness for some small glimmer of light,He did not need to look for long before his eyes came to rest on the guttering flame of a lit torch that was resting in a metal wall bracket about one hundred yards ahead, He cautiously walked toward it and with every step he took the cave seemed to brighten but the light was not just coming from the torch as Smaug approached he was mesmerized by a dazzling light to the left of the torch.  
Smaug turned his body and stepped into the bright, huge, dome shaped inner chamber, There were at least thirty more torches circling the perimeter of this room each torch was about ten feet from the last Smaug could see that this cavern was huge and taking up most of the space was an enormous dragon and it had the same colouring as Smaug in fact it was almost identical except he was perhaps twice his size and he was wingless this caught Smaugs interest but as he turned his attention to the massive face he realised that the strange dragon had his huge lamp like eyes trained on him and the wide jagged mouth had begun to open Smaug took a step back and stared resolutely into the face of his pursuer.  
" You dare to come to my lair , you insolent child , you're a foolish ,Pathetic excuse for a dragon" he insulted the young dragon and moved himself so close that he could see every flaw in the dragons baring " Get out he hollered, hitting his face with spittle . He towered over the young dragon " Run and If you don't you will be sorry" he promised snapping his jaws close to smaugs throat.   
“I am here before you because for almost a month i have been followed and foiled in many of my attacks and i was curious as to the reason for the hinderance so i resolved to find the cause of these problems and my search led me to you, That is how i dare to be here and as for your suggestion that i run from you, well i appreciate from your size and the fact that you are of the legendary wingless race of dragons which arrived long before my kind so i presume that you are at the very least six hundred years old and quite possibly very fearsome and powerful but i am not afraid and i will not cower before you but i am rather interested to know why you have been stalking me” 

 

Smaug had kept his whole body locked in a defiant pose as he had responded to Glaurungs threats of violence but he had kept his nerve, his muscles began to ease as he awaited an explanation from the other dragon as to why he had taken such an interest in smaugs recent movements but Smaug was no fool he paced the muddy floor in front of Glaurung but he never tore his gaze from the giant entities face and he was constantly on guard for unexpected movements from this hostile watcher.  
" You should be very afraid of me ,I could rip you limb to limb if I So wished" he yelled pulling himself up to his full height " I give you fair warning, I am not in a patient mood" he snapped stretching out his vast body, he glared at the youthful dragon feeling nothing but Irritation and rage at Smaugs lack of fear and his self arrogance that came of youth. He walked over to the mouth of the cave looking at the vast wilderness ahead.  
Smaug was enraged by the refusal of this ignorant dragon to tell him the reason for his surveillance he remained with his face locked on his tormentor and he squared his posture toward him.  
“ You took it upon yourself to follow and watch me and now you will not tell me the reason for that so i can only assume that you feel threatened by me for some unknown reason, Now i have already told you that i do not fear you so kindly dispense with the pointless threats and at the very least tell me your name” Smaug did not raise his voice as he said this instead he kept his voice on a calm but menacing level.  
The old dragon spun around to face his tormenter " you have no idea who you are talking to, My name is Glaurung, and if you get in my way i will end you" he informed smaug observing him closely " you have your mothers quick and fiery temper" he said gloatingly.   
A mixture of firstly awe then shock and finally suspicion overwhelmed Smaug his spine stiffened as his curiosity was piqued.  
“ So you mean to tell me that i am face to face with the mighty Glaurung the untamable and the first of the fire drakes, I must confess to being impressed but more than a little confused about your inexplicable interest in me, I grew up listening to the stories of how you burst through the gates of Angband in a fiery blaze when you were no older than I am now a mere one hundred years old and in doing so you terrified the many races of middle earth you were the greatest threat of your time, I have heard the tales of how you destroyed Ard-galen, The ancient land of the elves in Hithlum and Dorthonion.  
Glaurung turned to face the young dragon, he could see respect in his eyes and gave a little smile at the memory " I was young and brash, It was foolish and risky but I do not regret anything I did" he said giving Smaug an obnoxious grin " I am the great king of dragons, you should be grateful I haven't killed you yet you obnoxious little one " he mocked seeing a flicker of annoyance cross Smaugs face.  
Smaug shifted uneasily on his feet but maintained eye contact with this terrible hero of dragons.  
“ I also recall hearing the tale of how two centuries later you helped to lead the mighty Orcs to victory over the high elves of Beleriand and thus broke the great seige of Angband and of how you completed the sack of Nargothrond the elven kingdom in Beleriand and how at the gates of the fortress you were faced with Turin the son of king Hurin so you immediately froze him with your hypnotic gaze but that you had made sure that he was still able to hear without fighting back”.  
“ You made sure that Turin had heard the terrified screams of His beloved Finduilas the   
daughter of Orodreth as he stood frozen to the spot after all of your captives had been removed from the site you unfroze Turin and gave him the choice either to go and find Finduilas and build a happy life with her or his other choice was to go and aid his ailing mother and his sister who were both suffering in Dor-lomin this was your great deceit because Turins mother and sister were both living quite comfortably in Doriath as you were aware But you also knew that Turin was a noble elf and you knew that he would choose to be the protector of his family before he would every think of his own happiness so off he went on his wild goose chase while you went and gathered all of the treasures of the fortress and you hoarded it deep within Nargothronds underground tunnels where you remained resting atop your great hoard everybody is still terrified to go near the place even today for fear that you are still there i myself also believed this to be true but it evidently is not the case so this begs the question when did you leave?”

 

Glauring thought about Smaugs words " I stayed at Nargothrond for a hundred years peaceful and content with my treasure" He said beginning to circle the youth " Then I had the urge to Stretch my legs and to see the world and taste elf flesh once more, So I sealed my treasure in side and left, It has been a Century since I returned." he admits eyeing smaug with dislike " I met a female fire Drake, and got distracted."   
Smaug suddenly charged at Glaurung in a haze of steam and his eyes had transformed into slanted, fiery slits of rage he slowed his pace in front of him so that the two dragons stood facing eachother from a few inches apart.  
“You say that you sealed the treasure in those tunnels and left about one hundred years ago then you met a female and earlier you told me that i had my mothers temper but i have never even met my mother she just abandoned me when i was a mer egg shortly before i hatched she disappeared off of the face of the earth, But like wise i have never met my father he fled even before my mother left so if you knew or know either of my parents or where they are then i want to know all that you can tell me.  
Glauring could feel the panic rise up inside him, He looked at the Smaug feeling an anger rush over him. He charged towards the youth with all the force he could muster knocking him down with a Large, loud thud onto the floor. Glauring opened his mouth baring his teeth at Smaug, He leaned in clamping his jaw around The dragons face “ Get out” he snarls “ and don't come back If you do I will rip your head from your body and throw it in the Gorge below “ Who the hell do you think you are to question me” he snarled biting down a little causing smaug to let out a slight whimper in shock and pain and he began to struggle against Glauring’s tight grip , he could taste the metallic flavour of blood and began to smirk as he released the young dragon.  
“ You know nothing about fighting do you baby dragon” he laughs “ your mother did right to abandon a worthless firebreather such as yourself as I would of done the same if it had been me, now GET OUT!” 

 

Smaug was on the floor with the side of his face in mud and the hot breath of Glaurung beating down on him and he felt the pain in his flesh from the vice like grip of the other dragon's jaw and he realised that he needed to leave this place before he retaliated and made things a lot worse for himself he would never win a fight against such an old and powerful foe and he realised this sdecided that wherever he landed he would try his best to keep out of sight for as long as possible.  
o he carefully and slowly rose to his feet then he backed into the long dark entrance hall and all of the way back to the bright outdoors he crouched low and spread his wings to take off when it dawned on him that Glaurung would probably find him again and even though he had no idea of what he had done to anger the old dragon so much he knew that he had no desire to enrage him further so he


End file.
